Profissional
by Thaty Rocha
Summary: Quem precisa de um massagista profissional e gay quando se tem o House e suas inúmeras habilidades?


Ela adora massagens. Óleos perfumados, o toque da pele contra a pele, os músculos relaxando.

Ela estava tensa e ele adorava acalmá-la. Passou mais de meia hora massageando – a, primeira espalhou o óleo perfumado e levemente aquecido por suas costas, depois os pés, as pernas e, enfim, a bunda. Acariciou a pele macia por alguns segundos, depois a fez virar.

O óleo foi agora para os seios, os mamilos arrepiaram ao contato com a pele dele e o líquido aquecido. Mas ele não se demorou por ali, desceu pela barriga e pelas coxas. A sensação a fazia gemer baixinho. Começaram a falar sobre o que os excitava. Iniciativa tomada por ele.

- Seu cheiro. – House começou.

- Sua barba mal feita roçando meu corpo.

- Sua flexibilidade.

- Sua boca.

- Sua bunda.

Ela sorriu e ele também.

- Suas mãos grandes e fortes.

- Seus seios magníficos.

- Sua boca em meus seios.

- Seus seios em minha boca.

Sorriram mais uma vez, enquanto ele corria a calcinha de renda por suas pernas.

- Seus gemidos! – Ele continuou, mas em nenhum momento deixou de correr as mãos por suas coxas e agora por sua virilha, sem tocar necessariamente onde ela realmente queria.

Ela sempre teve dificuldades para chegar ao orgasmo quando estava com outros homens, mas como ele, bastavam alguns minutos e lá estava ela morrendo de prazer. Os olhos dele capturaram os dela e eles se beijaram.

- Eu te amo! – Ela repetiu no ouvido dele. Só para ele. Ele respondeu de volta. Algo que não era lá muito comum. Ela suspirou.

- Nossos beijos!

- Hum? – ele não entendeu.

- Os beijos me excitam...

Ele a beijou novamente. E dessa vez se deitou sobre ela beijando –a e mordendo sua pele lambuzada. Uma mordida suava em seu ombro o fez ergue-se. Pôs- se de joelhos entre as pernas dela e a tocou.

- Molhada! Isso me deixa louco. – ele continuou a confissão.

O dedo dele brincou com o clitóris vermelho e ela ergueu os quadris. O efeito térmico do óleo ampliava todas as sensações, porque sua pele esta pegando fogo. Deliciada desceu a mão sobre a dele e o guiou, na velocidade e pressão que gostava. Masturbando-se com a mão dele. Os olhos deles não se desgrudavam, ela resistia firmemente contra a vontade de jogar a cabeça para trás porque queria que ele assistisse seu orgasmo.

Quando o toque se tornou insuportável ela não se conteve e clamou por ele.

- Por favor...

Ele respondeu brincando com dois dedos bem perto da entrada de seu sexo, lambuzando de óleo e da excitação dela. Os dedos brincaram enquanto ela mordia os lábios e pedia por clemência. House gostava de ter tanto poder sobre ela. Um dedo deslizou para dentro dela e depois outro, abrindo - a, ela ergueu os quadris, impulsionando contra a mão dele, gemendo e choramingando.

- Isso é muito bom!

- Me diga quanto é bom?

- Eu não consigo descrever... É simplesmente mágico!

Ele arremeteu algumas vezes dentro dela. Em sua calça, a ereção parecia querer reclamar o que lhe era de direito, queria meter bem fundo dentro dela, porque ela estava tão dengosa, fogosa e molhada que seria um delicioso banquete. Só de pensar em estar dentro dela sua ereção latejou. Então ele parou.

- Não! House... Volta!

Ele se deitou novamente sobre ela, entre suas pernas, roçando o jeans áspero sobre a pele sensível e molhada, Cuddy gemeu se erguendo para ele, tentou tocá-lo, mas ele se afastou. A ereção forçou o sexo sensível e úmido, quase ferindo a pele delicada. Ela fechou as pernas sobre as costas dele querendo mais, forçando – o contra seu corpo. Então, ele se afastou mais uma vez.

Para tirar a calça ele precisaria levantar da cama o que não queria fazer agora. Então só abriu o zíper, deu um jeito na cueca e estava livre, ela lambeu os lábios ao vê-lo e estendeu a mão para toca-lo e, dessa vez, ele deixou.

A mão pequena se fechou ao redor dele, fazendo pequenos movimentos de cima para baixo e ele não resistiu tinha que senti-la. A ponta redonda tocou a umidade dela e ela gemeu pedindo por mais. O óleo na pele dela lambuzou a ereção dele quando ele se esfregou em seu clitóris. A ereção dolorosa a esse ponto pedia alívio imediato e ela não queria esperar mais.

Cuddy o tomou na mão mais uma vez e deixou que ele se esfregasse contra seu clitóris e então o guiou para dentro dela, cada centímetro. Ele deslizava da mão fria, direto para o interior molhado e quente. Uma, duas, três vezes e não era o suficiente.

- Isso! – gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás sem se mover um centímetro sequer. Todo o movimento era feito por ela, que erguia os quadris e o guiava para dentro e para fora de seu sexo. Apertando seu pênis e o guiando. Molhada como estava ele deslizava fácil até o fundo e voltava. Era demais. E ela não tirava os olhos dos dele.

Ele precisava aumentar o ritmo e o fez. Tirou a mão dela de seu pênis e a fez tocar o próprio clitóris enquanto ele penetrava completamente e saia completamente. Os movimentos aumentaram e os gemidos acompanharam o ritmo.

- Assim... Forte! Mais forte... Oh! Não vou aguentar muito House...

Ele se retirou dela mais uma vez e enquanto a beijava massageou o clitóris inchado com a ereção ainda mais inchada! Ela gemeu e estremeceu e ele voltou para dentro dela, dessa vez ainda mais rápido e fundo. Sentiu que o sexo dela contraia em incríveis espasmos enquanto ele se derramava dentro dela. Então ela ficou tão apertada que ele mal conseguia se mover e gozou junto com ele.

Os cheiros das essências do óleo tomaram conta do quarto junto com o cheiro do sexo que acabaram de fazer. Eles rolaram juntos, as costas dela apoiadas no peito dele, de conchinha. Ela suspirou quando a mão dele fechou-se sobre seu seio e uma corrente de energia finalmente esvaiu-se de seu corpo. Tremeu, não de frio, mas aqueles pequenos espasmos antes que seu corpo relaxasse completamente nos braços dele.

Aquilo sim era massagem com um final feliz!


End file.
